The Blood Rose and The Black Dog
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Alucard and Seras find their new mission to be more than they bargained for. Old enemies, secret lies, and a new bond come for the NoLife King and his servant. AlucardSeras pairing. READ THE 4TH CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing:

The Blood Rose and The Black Dog

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

_**"Target aquired. Releasing restrictions to level 3 until the target has been silenced."**_

Upon a dark plain of grassy hills, there sat a woman with silver hair, playing Carol of the Bells on her flute as her hair was flown around by the gentle wind. Her red and white kimono glistened lightly under the full moon as her upside down cross necklace glimmered.

Silently, a tall figure with a red trench coat and hat walked, almost glided, behind her. The eyes of his shadow watched the man as he grew closer to his target. A blonde police woman with a large cannon strapped to her back followed behind.

The man pulled out a large black Jackal and aimed right behind the silver haired woman's head. She stopped playing calmly, but kept her eyes closed. She rested her flute on her lap as she began to speak. "Alucard. Original name, Vlad the third Dracula or Vlad the Impaler. Servant to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing organization. What brings you here to my little sanctuary?"

"I've come to send you back to hell." Alucard answered. His fingers wanted to pull the trigger, but strangly he couldn't. He felt his hand freeze in it's place, making his eyes widen.

"How disappointing, Alucard. And I thought I was going to be the one that would be a match for you," the woman said, standing up. She then turned around, her eyes remaining closed, and she placed a hand on his chest. Her eyes then opened to reveal red eyes with multiple black circles in her irises. With a flick of her hand, she pushed him back across two of the grassy hills. "A Forced Nosferatu, you may be. But to a Pure Blood Nosferatu, you pale in comparison." She said as she lowered her hand. Suddenly, she caught the large bullet that the blonde woman shot at her inches before her face.

"You leave my master alone!" She said as she loaded another large bullet. The silver haired woman appeared in front of her before she even had time to look up.

"D-11 officer Seras Victoria. Female Virgin turned Vampire after an attack from an undead Priest. A Daywalker. Servant of Alucard Vlad III Dracula of the Hellsing organization." She said as she looked into Sera's red eyes. She then placed her fingers on Seras forehead and lightly flicked her wrist, sending Seras back farther than she did Alucard. "Foolish vampires. Serving humans can't make you gain what you want. You of all people should know, Alucard, with you and your--" The woman began before becoming in a chokehold by Alucard, his gun pressing against the other side of her head at her temple.

"You don't want to speak that final word." Alucard growled. His glasses were off, letting his blood red eyes glare endless daggers into the top of the vampiress's head. He squeezed her throat tighter as his anger began to rise. The vampiress only laughed.

"So this is the No-Life King. You seem very unfit to be the Undead King, Alucard, for your fear drives you into the stare of death." The woman said.

Alucard growled as he pulled the trigger and shot through the vampire's head. He then dropped her body as he walked to Seras, licking the blood off of his arm.

"Mission Accomplished, master?" Seras asked, looking up at Alucard as she handed him a new pair of yellow glasses.

Alucard was about to answer until the sounds of clapping traveled to his ears. He instantly turned around to see the woman up and clapping.

"Well done, Alucard. Using a human weapon with human made bullets to try and kill me. Very brave." she said, still clapping as the hole on the side of her head healed.

Alucard's eyes widened, but then they narrowed at the sight of her healing.

"As I said, to a Pure Blood Nosferatu, you pale in comparision."

Alucard then took out both of his Jackals and shot at the woman only have the bullets blocked by a man in black. He had a red and black mask on as his whole body was covered ina black cloak.

"Who are you?" Alucard growled as his guns reloaded by themselves.

"My name is of none of your concern, Alucard." The man said, staring at the No-Life King through his mask.

Alucard was shocked, but didn't let his face show it. How could these two know his name? Even less, his real name?

The man then disappeared to only have a second later make Seras scream. Alucard turned to see the man lift his mask some and bite into Seras's neck hard, making excess blood pour from her wound. Seras's eyes began to turn to their human blue color as the man drank from the police girl's neck. Alucard shot at the man's face only to have it zip over Seras's neck as the man disappeared. Seras fell to her knees as she gripped her wound tightly.

The woman smirked at the sight of the police girl whimpering in pain as more blood rushed from her bite marks. "How utterly pathetic. A Fledging vampire who can't even heal at her age." The woman said. The man then wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and floated up into the air. The woman then got out a red rose and kissed it, making it become covered in blood before tossing it to Alucard. It landed on the ground in front of him, bleeding on the green grass and making it turn red. The woman and the man then disappeared as soon as their shadows reached the moon.

Alucard turned to see the police girl begin to faint and instantly grabbed her before she feel to the ground. Seras looked up at her master before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing:

The Blood Rose and The Black Dog

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

Seras awoke to the tune from Nickelback play on a radio in her room. She sat up from her coffin and saw a radio on the nightstand, playing "Savin' Me" from Nickelback, an American band. She was surprised. Why would a radio be in her room and why would it be playing an American song? (Just so everyone knows, I just put that there because I was listening to that song at the time )

She felt her neck and felt the bite marks the man left her from biting her. As she brushed her hands over her wound, her mind began to play what happened over and over in her head. She then grabbed her head and growled, digging her fingers into her skull as she screamed in pain. She then began to pass out.

Walter then rushed into Seras's room and saw Seras in pain. "Miss Victoria!" Walter yelled as he ran and caught her before she fell out of the coffin. He shook her, trying to awaken her. However, no avail. Her eyes were halfway open, showing pale blue eyes.

Alucard then appeared in the room with wide eyes. He saw everything that happened and was very surprised to see his servant unconcious once again. He then walked to her and looked into her eyes, remembering the night he took her into the darkness before death. It sent an uncalled for shiver up his spine, remembering how she smiled at him as she laid there despite being in pain.

"Alucard. Do you know what's wrong with Miss Victoria?" Walter asked the No-Life King, snapping him out of his thoughts. Alucard looked back at the police girl, seeing her eyes roll into the back of her head before closing. Alucard then took Seras out of Walter's arms. Walter looked up as Alucard began to walk away with Seras in his arms. "Alucard, where are you taking her?" Walter asked.

"I need to heal her.." Alucard replied before walking into the wall, appearing in his room. Walter watched Alucard walk into wall, wondering what he was going to do with the infected police girl where ever he was going to take her.

In Seras's mind, the woman appeared with the cloaked man behind her. The woman smirked at Seras, showing blood in her teeth.

"Your master tasted soo sweet, 'police girl'." the woman said, licking her fingers of blood. She then got out a red and black rose and kissed it, making blood appear on it as if it was bleeding. She then tossed it to Seras. Seras caught it and saw the blood drip onto her hands. The smell of the blood strangely resembled her master's. Her eyes widened as she put two and two together as she stared at the bleeding rose. She then dropped the rose, jumping back and shaking her hands, getting the blood off of her hands. She then looked up to see the woman right smack in front of her, smirking.

"I wonder what YOU taste like..." The woman said, staring at Seras's neck. She then leaned down to breathe hot air onto Seras's neck. Seras tried to move, however, she found herself bound by rose vines. She tried to struggle her way out of the vines only to be stabbed by the multiple thorns on the vines. The woman smirked as she finally dug her fangs into Seras's neck. Seras let out a whimper only to feel a warm syrum run into her veins as her blood was sucked. Seras soon felt pleasure in her whole body as the syrum ran through her veins and arteries in place of her sucked blood, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. The woman smirked against her skin as she began to drink more from Seras.

After a small while, the woman pulled her fangs out, touching her lips in delight from the meal she had from the now pleasure-blind Seras. Seras fell to her side, shaking from the bliss that ran through her body like replacement blood. She stared up at the woman with pale blue eyes as the woman simply smirked down at her. The woman than leaned against the cloaked man, lifted his mask up slightly to uncover his lips, which showed a chocolate brown skin color around it, and kissed the man. The man kissed back, pulling the woman close to him and wrapping her in his black cloak. Seras soon grew drowzy and closed her eyes, returning to the darkness from wence she came.

Seras opened her pale blue eyes, feeling the aftermath of her vision attack her body, causing her to shiver on the black bed she lay upon. She sat up very slowly, looking around to see darkness. She was on a black silk king sized circle bed. Seras stared down at the black silk, replaying the vision in her head. She grabbed her head, whimpering at what she saw and realized.

"What did you see, Police Girl?" Alucard's voice said within the darkness of his room.

Seras looked up and looked around, looking for her master to his call. "Master?.." She spoke weakly.

"What did you see?" Alucard spoke once again.

Seras was at a loss. She wanted to answer him, but a fear inside of her forced her to remain silent of the dream. At random points, the woman's eyes would appear in front of her, staring into her soul through her eyes. Seras curled up even more, whimpering at the fear of the woman's eyes.

Alucard watched from his spot in the room at the whimpering police girl. Inside, something wanted to reach out and hold her and make sure she would never experience the nightmares again. Alucard shook it off and asked Seras again, "What did you see?"

Seras looked up again, seeing the woman's eyes. The woman's eyes made a name flash through her head.

"M...Mahali.." Seras muttered.

'Mahali?' Alucard thought in his head. He then took the name into deeper thought. Never in his memory was there a name such as 'Mahali'. So how did she know him? He wasn't known to many because of his vow to the Hellsing family...


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing:

The Blood Rose and The Black Dog

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

Alucard stepped out of the shadows and stared at the frightened Seras. He then pressed his palm onto her forehead and stared into her eyes. Seras stared back with widened eyes before they began to droop and soon, she fell into a slumber.

Meanwhile, in a hidden castle, Mahali was walking to the throne room before the man in the cloak stopped her. Mahali smiled and winked at him before turning to the door to the throne room. The man in the cloak chuckled before he disappeared into the shadows in the wall.

Mahali entered the throne room and lightly bowed before she walked further into the darkness of the room. As she walked, laterns on the sides of the room lit up as she passed them. She soon stopped before a figure sitting in the throne and bowed again. She then stared up at the figure in the throne.

"My lord, we had the pleasure of meeting up with Seras Victoria in her dreams, thanks to the bite on her neck we made when we last met her." Mahali said with an evil smile.

The figure in the throne lightly swirled around the glass he held in his hand as he listened to her. He then opened his dark black eyes and stared at the vampiress with an uncomfortable calm. "Did you find out anything about how to kill the Hellsing Vampire?" he asked.

Mahali shook her head. "No, my lord, but I'm sure there is a way, being that Seras Victoria is Alucard's servant vampire."

"Then why are you standing here babbling?..." The man growled a bit through his calm.

Mahali stepped back a bit before clearing her throat. "Because, my lord, I found a weakness to _the girl_."

The man raised an eyebrow, but then said, "Go on.."

"Her body is Vampire, but her heart is human. Surely, someone can easily take her heart along with her life."

The man thought for a second, then smirked devilishly. "I see, then. Mahali, you and your partner will investigate more into the Hellsing Pet. **I** will see to miss Seras Victoria myself." He said.

Mahali grew wide eyed for a second before opening her mouth to say something, but then closing it, knowing better. She then bowed and turned to go.

"And Mahali."

Mahali Froze.

"Make sure to feed your partner. He hasn't gone out in a while after you both contacted Seras and I'm sure he's hungry."

Mahali smirked.

"And don't make too much of a racket feeding him."

Mahali walked out.

At the next sunset, Seras found herself in her room once more. She sighed as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Seras then got on an outfit fit for going outside and a pistol under her skirt and walked out of the mansion. She headed into town before she heard a clatter in the alleyway nearby. She got out her pistol and cautiously walked into the alleyway. She looked around, narrowing her eyes at the darkness around her. Suddenly, she heard a moan.

She lowered her pistol as she turned a corner to see a wounded man. His long black hair covered his face as he grabbed at a wound on his arm. She kneeled down, putting her pistol away, and got out a first add kit. "Oh My God. Are you alright?" She asked the wounded man.

The man looked up, revealing his pale black eyes and his pale face from under his hair. He then winced more and growled. "Yeah, I'm fine.. I just got into a fight with something remarkably strong..." the man said.

Seras pulled back for a second before removing his blood stained hand and wiping the blood from his wound. "What attacked you was a vampire." Seras said.

"A Vampire??" The man asked.

"Yes. A Vampire is a lot stronger than a human, so it could have easily beaten anyone in a fight." Seras replied.

"I see.." The man said, watching Seras wrap and bandage around his wound. He then lightly placed a cold hand on hers. Seras gasped a bit before blushing. "Thank you, miss...?" the man asked.

"Seras. Seras Victoria." Seras said. "And you're name is?"

"Savexa." the man replied, lightly taking her hand and kissing it. Seras blushed a bit more as he stared at her. Her heart was in a slight blender as she stared at the pale black eyes that caught her in their trap. He smiled and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. Seras then stood up, nodded lightly, and went on her way out of the alleyway. Before she left, however, Savexa grabbed her hand. "Wait. When can we meet again?" He asked.

Seras blushed and thought for a second. "I really don't know," Seras said.

"Then let me take you out, sometime," Savexa said with a smile. Seras nodded, then turned and left.

The man then turned to the shadows, smirking as he walked further into the alleyway. He then disappeared into the wall.

At the castle, Mahali was pushed against the wall of her room, being bitten by the man in the cloak. She bit her own hand and sent her syrum of pleasure into her body as he began to drain Mahali of her blood, trying to contradict with the pain of the bite. Before she even let out a moan, Savexa came in the wall and stared emotionlessly at the two. Mahali gasped as the man in the cloak finished and pulled away, placing his mask swiftly over his face. Mahali blushed a deep crimson. "I was just feeding him, my lord.." Mahali said, wiping some of her blood off of her bite wound.

Savexa just shook his head and walked out of the room. Mahali sat on her bed and sighed, blushing from embarressment. The man in the cloak sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her, covering her in his cloak.

Savexa, on the other hand, smirked as he got to the dungeons where many humans were being tortured by undead skeletons and ghouls. He passed by them as they screamed in pain and horror. He then walked through a door to be on a stone bridge that led to a floating stone fort over mounds of lava. He past the bridge and placed his hand on the door, opening a secret passway into the fort, and went inside, closing the passage way behind him.


	4. I'm sorry?

Hello

I am TBOE

I'm sorry for the long haitus on my story (the most famous as of now), The Blood Rose and The Black Dog. I've been constantly at work keeping my school work up and practicing in a Musical at my school. If you want someone to blame, blame school and their stupid authorities.

I shall try and get more time to make the next chapter. Until then, enjoy the rest of my stories!!

TBOE, AKA, THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL


End file.
